1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-moving robot and a docking system including the self-moving robot and a station docked with the self-moving robot.
2. Related Art
As a conventional system of docking between the self-moving robot and the station for the purpose of supplying power to the self-moving robot, conducting wired information communication or collecting dust, a system for conducting docking by laying a guidance cable that emits an electromagnetic wave, guidance tape that reflects light, or the like on a route of the self-moving robot and detecting the station by means of movement of the self-moving robot along the route, or by installing the station along a wall of the room and detecting the station by means of movement of the self-moving robot along the wall is known. In these systems, it is necessary to previously provide a track using the guidance tape or the like or utilize a different structure such as the existing wall.
Furthermore, a method of providing the self-moving robot with a map recognizing function, recognizing the current position of the self-moving robot on the basis of the rotation quantity of a gyro provided in the self-moving robot or a wheel of the self-moving robot is also known. In this method, position deviations are accumulated because of the deviation of the wheel or drifts of the gyro. According to the moving distance, therefore, the recognized position deviates from the actual position. This results in a problem that the self-moving robot cannot reach an accurate target position.
As a method for solving this problem, a method of installing various markers on the route to guide the self-moving robot has been devised.
In JP-A 2002-215235 (KOKAI), a guidance apparatus that guides the self-moving robot by using a light emitter which applies light to a light receiver formed of a plurality of light receiving elements disposed on the left and right of the self-moving robot, toward a target position is described.
In Japanese Patent No. 2821375, a method of fixing and disposing position correction means using infrared rays, transmitting and receiving specific code signals by using infrared rays between the position correction means and the self-moving robot, and measuring the isolation distance between them by using distance sensing means is described.
As for a self-moving robot described in JP-A 2005-63184 (KOKAI), a light emission device which emits a specific identification code as a light signal is disposed on the route and position coordinates are corrected by using a distance measuring unit which calculates the distance from the light emission device on the basis of the identification code of the light signal is described. They are effective as means that calculates the deviation of its own position and guides the self-moving robot without accumulating the deviation, and effective to guide the self-moving robot to the vicinity of the docking system. However, they do not conduct positioning (inclusive of the attitude) for final docking.
As for positioning for docking, it is described in JP-A 2001-525567 (KOKAI) to provide at least two light emitters having different directivities, guide the self-moving robot to the vicinity of the station by using a light emitter having a wide directivity, and further conduct positioning for docking by using a light emitter having a narrow directivity.
For uniquely determining the position and attitude of the self-moving robot at the time of docking, accurate guidance becomes necessary. In JP-A 2001-525567 (KOKAI), therefore, guidance is conducted by the light emitter having the narrow directivity. If the light emitter having the narrow directivity is used, however, there is a problem that the guidable range becomes narrow. In JP-A 2001-525567 (KOKAI), therefore, the different light emitter having the wide directivity is installed. In the guidance using the light emitter having the wide directivity, it is necessary to install the light emitter on the center of on-the-spot rotation of the self-moving robot. Therefore, there is a problem that the light emitter must be disposed solidly on a structure that is disposed over the self-moving robot.